


Quid Pro Quo

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Halloween, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween HP Cross-Gen Fest, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: While chaperoning Teddy at an autumn festival, Harry gets lost in the corn maze and must call Severus for help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful Alpha/Beta  
> [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile), without whom none of this would have been possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

Harry was not too proud to admit that he was horribly lost. Night was setting in and no one had passed him in at least a quarter of an hour. And of course, he was in an area completely overrun with Muggles so using his wand was completely out of the question.

Andromeda was going to kill him. Yes, Teddy and his friends were ten and would be responsible enough to wait for him by the car, but she would never forgive him for leaving her grandson alone in an unfamiliar area at night. 

It wasn’t like he meant to get lost in a fucking corn maze, it just happened. The three boys had wanted to run on ahead. To race to see who could exit the maze the fastest. Harry hadn’t thought it would be a problem. But now, here he was, surrounded by a sea of cornstalks and every turn he made brought him up at a dead end. 

With a defeated sigh, Harry closed his eyes and thought hard.  _ Severus? _

_ Yes, love? _ came the reply. Harry could almost hear Severus’ smirk. 

In the years since the war, Severus had left potions on the back burner and focused on finding advanced uses for Legilimency and was rather successful. His most recent experiment was with long-distance communication. No matter how many times Severus explained the mechanics, Harry just didn’t completely understand. However, he enjoyed the benefit of being able to just think about telling his lover something and having the message sent loud and clear.

_ Will you get on the  _ _ Tewkesbury Farms website and pull up the layout for the corn maze? _

_ Are you lost? _

_ Yep, _ Harry popped the p, not caring that he knew the man found it annoying.

_ Why don’t you use your mobile? _

Harry shuffled nervously, unwilling to answer the question.

Severus sighed.  _ Did you try to charge it with magic again? _

_ Maybe, _ he thought defensively, as he chunked his now fried mobile into the cornfield.  _ Are you going to help me or not?  _

_ Quid pro quo, _ Severus snarked.

Harry sighed again. He should have known better.

_ Fine, what do I need to do? _

_ Are you alone? _

He could distantly hear the voices of festival-goers and music, but nothing to indicate that anyone was nearby. The wind rustled the corn and sent a chill up his spine. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to allow Severus his little experiment in exchange for directions out of this labyrinth? A few more stars winked into existence and Harry rolled his eyes, accepting his fate.  _ Yes, I’m alone. What do you want me to do? _

_ I want you to feel, Harry. Just stand there, feel, and tell me what you’re feeling. _

Harry was about to respond when all of a sudden he felt the ghost of a touch on his cock. A gasp left his throat, unbidden, but he knew it had transmitted over their mental channel at Severus’ dark chuckle. 

It was as though Severus’ long calloused fingers were touching him lightly along the insides of his thighs, skimming their way up to the apex of his legs, and stopping to rest, cupping his balls before giving them a gentle tug. The invisible hand pressed firmly on his perineum.

_ I’m waiting, Potter. _

It was lucky that they were communicating telepathically because Harry doubted that he would be able to vocalize anything other than a moan. 

What in Merlin’s name had Severus done to be able to transmit touch? Not even normal  Legilimency could do that. He’d have to ask once he got home. But for now… Now, Harry had to focus so he could get out of the fucking corn maze.

_ You’re um… You’re touching me, _ he rasped out.

_ Obviously. _

The fingers suddenly disappeared and Harry unsuccessfully stifled a whimper. Severus chuckled wickedly then grasped Harry’s cock in a loose fist.

_ Hand, _ Harry thought,  _ your hand is on me. _

_ Where? _

_ My cock, _ he choaked out.  _ Thumb’s swiping over the head. Flicking over the frenulum. Oh, Merlin, _ Harry nearly yelped.  _ Is that lube? _

_ You tell me.  _

_ Yes. Oh, fuck! _

Harry’s world narrowed to the pleasure of Severus’s large and calloused hands on him. Even if it was in phantom form. 

_ What’s happening now, Potter? _

He couldn’t speak, only wished desperately that there was something steady to grab onto. Unable to do anything else, Harry crouched forward, leaning his forearms on his knees as his lover continued to work him. However, when he felt his cheeks spread apart and what felt like a puff of hot air on his hole he knew that he was a goner.

_ Your… your mouth, _ he whimpered,  _ your mouth… Oh, Sev, please. _

_ Please what? _

_ Touch me, please. Fingers, tongue, cock, toys. I don’t care, just fucking touch me, make me come,  _ he begged. His cock was so hard, impossibly hard in his trousers. If he didn’t get relief soon, he feared that he might come in his pants like a teenager. 

Harry yelped aloud as Severus’ hand came down hard on his arse.

_ Only good boys get what they want, Potter. Only good boys get to come. Can you be good? _

The supercilious tone sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, and he whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and slight humiliation. It wasn’t easy for Harry to call Severus sir, to give up control. But when he did, he found bliss unlike any other.

_ Yes, sir,  _ Harry murmured as he imagined the proud look that he knew would be crossing Severus’ face.

A single finger skimmed against his hole, stopped to toy with the rim, and gently pressed against his perineum again just as the sensation of a hot wet mouth engulfed his cock in one hard swallow. Harry moaned at the feeling of Severus’ throat contracting around him, nearly losing it right then.

“This way, lads!” a voice shouted off to Harry’s right, though it still sounded as though it was a little way off.

_ Sev, _ he whispered, a little unsure why as they were still communicating telepathically.  _ Sev, people are coming. _

The mouth popped off his cock and he felt the man’s hand squeeze him at the base, before releasing him. Severus’ dark voice murmured in his head,  _ That’ll be Teddy. Better pull yourself together. _

_ What? _ Harry squeaked. 

Severus sighed,  _ Honestly, you don’t even know where in the maze you are. How am I supposed to know how to lead you out if I don’t even know where you are? I texted Teddy and asked him to go find you. _

_ And then you teased me,  _ he accused, running his fingers through his have in frustration,  _ knowing that my godson and his friends could find me having an erotic experience in a cornfield! _

_ I distracted you.  _ Harry could hear the smirk in his lover’s voice.

_ Fuck you,  _ Harry grumbled as he discretely adjusted himself in his trousers, while mentally listing all of the Quidditch plays he could think of.

_ Oh, you will be, _ Severus purred.  _ See you at home! _

The communication broke, leaving Harry feeling dizzy with arousal and frustration, awaiting his rescue. 


End file.
